h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Mako Pod
The Mako Pod is a pod of Southern merpeople located in the ocean surrounding Mako Island. Veridia is known to be the head of the Mermaid Council of this pod. Description Like all pods, the Mako Pod has a Mermaid Council that are in charge of governing and a Mermaid School where hatchlings learn how to use their powers properly and use Moon Rings. Rules Despite every pod have it own set of rules, the ones in the Mako Pod are the following: *It is forbidden to reveal themselves or to associate with land people. *It is forbidden to cast the Legs Spell, whether by the Full Moon or by using a Moon Ring. *It is forbidden to let land people come onto Mako Island during a Full Moon. *It is forbidden to fall in love with a land person. *It is forbidden to swim too close the shore. *It is forbidden to sing the Enchantment Song. *It is forbidden to a mermaid to walk on Mako Island during a Full Moon. Centuries ago, the Enchantment Song was allowed in the Mako Pod, however, in the present day it is strictly forbidden. If a member breaks one of the rules in the Mako Pod, their Mermaid Council will strictly punishes the mermaid by banishing her, and she is will be forced to live without her pod. History A pod consisting of over a hundred mermaids took refuge on the reef of Mako Island since ancient times. When Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie are charged with guarding the Moon Pool during the Full Moon Ceremony, a boy named Zac Blakely fell into the pool by accident and became a merman. When the pod found out what happened, they blamed the girls for breaking the rule and cast them out while the rest of the pod fled to the South Pacific where they joined another pod. Some of the pod members were sent to look for new homes for the pod as they couldn't live in the open ocean. When Mimmi, Ondina, and Sirena made the Merman Chamber unable to be activated again, the Mako Pod returned to Mako Island. When the Water Dragon awoke from its slumber and went to Mako Island, searching for mermaids to take their powers, the Mako Pod was warned and placed in nearby caves to keep them out of harm's way. Known Members * Aquata * Evie McLaren (temporarily) * Lyla * Maya * Mimmi * Nixie * Ondina * Rita Santos * Sirena * Veridia * Zac Blakely Gallery Mermaid Pod.jpg|Full Moon Ceremony Sirena With Returned Pod.png Pod in Sea.jpg Ondina And Her Students.jpg|Mermaid School Hatchlings Mermaids.jpg Hatchlings in School.jpg Ondina Teaching Hatchlings.jpg Mako Mermaid Pod.jpg Mako Pod Returns.jpg Sirena Infront of the Council.jpg Trivia * According to Nixie, there are over a hundred mermaids in the Mako Pod. * According to Veridia in The Way of the Dragon, there are more than one hundred and fifty skilled mermaids in the Mako Pod, which means there are more of them, including hatchlings. * The Mako Pod was the first to accept a merman be one of its member in at least 1000 years after the war between mermaids and mermen. It was also the first pod in history known to accept a mermaid that were once a human be one of its members. * Southern mermaids, such as of the Mako Pod, are infected after physical contact with snow and will develop Snow Rash. Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Pods